What is lost
by Izedragn
Summary: Hiei mysteriously vanishes in the middle of a battle, leaving behind the Black Dragon. A paniced Gang races against the clock to locate the misssing fire demon. What's this? Hiei can't remeber anything? Who are you? This can't be good


What is Lost  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. *sob* so stop rubbing it in already!! *sob*  
  
Hello everyone! This is going to be a Hiei/OC fic. Hopefully, that's where I'm headed at least, not very experienced with the lemony thing however. Besides, it's really hard to make Hiei do anything; the boy just refuses to listen! Before I begin I would like to point out a couple things. First off, I have only seen to the Dark Tournament in the series, beyond that point I don't know what happens so don't be upset if I don't mention things that are true in the series. Second off, I'm an authoress, and as such I have complete rule of this domain known as my story. If they act OOC, tough. Ok, I'm trying really hard to make them normal but it's not as easy as it seems, so if you see any glaring discrepancies, just tell me about it...nicely please. In this story, The Dragon of the Darkness Flame has been reduced to the Black Dragon Wave, this is because the movie calls it this and I like the shortened version better. Plus the dragon has its own personality and thought process. It IS linked to Hiei but only because they have the same energy level. This is supposed to be that they are kind of the same person, and yet not at the same time. So don't worry about it when they treat the Dragon like it's a separate entity one moment and the same the next. K! I've talked enough now, so on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1: Dragon Rampant*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The huge horned demon glowed a deep purple as it drew in all of its  
remaining power for one final attack. Hiei's mouth twisted up in a  
decisive smirk, "Pitiful, is that the best you can do?" He asked the thoroughly enraged demon. "Laugh while you can Hiei, soon the last laugh will belong to me!" With that he began to pulse rapidly. Behind him Hiei could hear the similar battles of the others. He snorted; hope their opponents are better than mine. His attention once more focused on the demon before him, which were now several demons. Apparently the stupid thing thought he could overpower Hiei with shear numbers. Disgusted Hiei gathered his own energy, hn, I'll just finish them all off with one blow and find a stronger opponent. So saying the bandages around his arm began to swirl twisting around him like a stringed tornado. The small cloth pieces where soon joined by a swirling vortex dark energy. The power within him exalted at the freedom being offered and shot upward with the force of a million supernovas. It shredded and clawed its way up giving the most excruciating pain imaginable, coupled with the life giving power of the Black Dragon Wave. "Hiei!" Kurama and Yusuke shouted in unison from behind and to the right of him, but it was FAR too late. He was no longer Hiei, but something else, and the power coursing through him demanded blood. With a final smirk he gave into that demand, "Black Dragon Wave!" and the power of the Black Dragon Wave ripped outward in the world and straight at the multitudes of demons before him. He watched, amused as they screamed before disintegrating slowly under the force of the Black Dragon. Then something happened, the single remaining demon through his hand out at Hiei just before he burst into millions of fragments. A new pain rushed thru Hiei's body, momentarily blocking the Black Dragon's link. Then he felt almost disconnected as if the power of the wave had once again rebounded and attacked it's wieldier. When he was suddenly sucked downward and a cold slimy feeling completely overwhelmed his senses, then blackness. Yusuke stared at the spot where Hiei had vanished, confused. "I don't get it, where did he go?" He asked no one in particular. "To wherever that demon sent him, teleportation is a rare gift for such a low level demon. Hiei could be anywhere." Kurama answered from where he too was examining the spot. "So, shorty could be ANYWHERE?" "Yes Kuwabara." "Lets hoe it's somewhere pleasant." Yusuke pointed out. "Not likely, the chances are slim that the demon would use the last of his energy to send Hiei somewhere nice." Kurama stood and a momentary look of pain and anger crossed his face, "We may have to face the fact that Hiei may be lost, for good." "What! Shorty? Na, he's gotta be fine. What could hurt Hiei, besides me?" Kuwabara demanded. "What? Oh you've got to be kidding me Kuwabara; Hiei could kick your ass. Heck, a three year old, GIRL could kick your ass." Yusuke told the tall orange-haired boy. "I could beat you Urameshi!" "Huh, like to see ya try." "Alright, you asked for it!" Kuwabara shoved his sleeves up getting ready to punch a smirking Yusuke in the head, Kurama decided to step in before it broke out into an all out brawl. "It's true that Hiei can defend himself against attack, but that's only if he's aware of the danger. We have no way of knowing how exactly the teleportation may have affected him." "That's true, I never thought of that." Yusuke said, serious for once. All of their attention was diverted however by a large crash and a scream behind Yusuke. They spun around to face the noise as the building before them swayed precariously and then toppled in an explosion off dust and debris. "What the hell is going on?" Yuka demanded. His answer came in the form of a giant flaming dragon that lashed out and toppled another nearby building. "What the..?"The black tail swung around and came straight at the startled threesome. Kurama leaped into the air, easily avoiding the attack. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't so lucky and found themselves several feet away smashed into the side of a building. "Tell me that isn't what I think it is." Yusuke softly told Kurama when he'd finally managed to pull himself free. In the mean time three more buildings had fallen and one was blazing in the setting sun, "Unfortunately it is. The Black Dragon." Kurama answered. "But how? Hiei's not here!" "The teleportation process must have severed the connection between Hiei and the Dragon." "What exactly does that mean!?" "Trouble. With ought Hiei's control, however minimal, the Dragon is free to do as it wishes in this world." "And what would that be?" Yusuke asked, afraid he already knew the answer. What does everything evil want to do? "Complete destruction to everyone on the planet." "Man, couldn't they come up with another plan that one's getting kinda old." "I agree." "So what are we going to do?" "With ought Hiei, there's little we can do. The only course lies with subduing the Dragon. That won't be the easiest thing to do either." "Man guys, how do you subdue THAT!?" Kuwabara demanded, having come over in time to here that last comment. "It has to be bonded to someone."  
  
"That doesn't sound too hard." Yusuke sighed in relief. "It is when you consider that who ever bonds to it has to be of equal or greater strength than the Dragon." "Why's that?" Kuwabara demanded. "With ought that strength the Black Dragon will devour the soul and then the body of its host." "That doesn't sound pleasant." "No Yusuke it's not." "So what are we gonna do then?" Kuwabara yelled. "Duh, we have to stop it Kuwabara. So we bond it, that shouldn't be too hard." Yusuke stepped forward and began drawing on his energy. "Yusuke, the Black Dragon is a beast of the underworld. Your previous connection isn't strong enough to overcome the strength of the Dragon." "So what are we supposed to do!" "Your connection isn't strong enough, but MINE is. It seems as if I'm the only one who has a chance of controlling it." "Uh guys, what ever you're going to do you better do it soon." Kuwabara shouted pointing out the thrashing destructive Dragon that was systematically wiping out all of the buildings around them. Yusuke stepped back from Kurama as he began to gather all of his inner energy. I'm going to need your help with this Yoko. And I'm going to help why? Because if you don't we all are going to die, that includes you. Well, if you weren't so weak... Yoko Yes Kurama? Look I'm kidding, alright, go ahead. Thank you Ending his internal dialog with a certain annoying fox Kurama looked up at the dark Dragon. Who he found to his slight discomfort had gone still and was staring at him coldly. Malice dripping from his twin ruby eyes. The air around Kurama began to frizzle and was so thick you could have cut it with a dull knife. The giant spirit beast screamed its rage and snapped its head backward with a violent shiver. Kurama's face was set in a cold expressionless mask, but a drop of sweat on his forehead betrayed the effort it was to draw the Dragon inward. With a final scream the beast dashed forward and slammed into the waves of energy coming of the once demon. Then a dark flash covered the area leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara blind. As the darkness lifted it revealed the destruction of the buildings and the still smoldering underworld fires. Kurama stood still in the street, his hair was streaked with black and his eye's seemed to be warring between green and red. His right arm was adorned with the tattoo of the Black Dragon. "Wow!" Kuabwara whispered. Yusuke silently agreed. "Uhh...Kurama?" Yusuke asked taking a hesitant step toward the demon. With a sigh all of Kurama's hair turned red and his eye's returned to normal. "I'm fine Yusuke. It was a close call, but the Dragon is bonded." "Shorty could control THAT!!?" Kuwabara demanded "It's not really a matter of control; the Black Dragon is a part of Hiei so it's not difficult to control. The hard part getting it to do as Hiei commands." "So is Hiei stronger than you?" Yusuke asked. "No, the Black Dragon recognizes Hiei's spirit energy. I'm not the one it's supposed to be bonded to. Therefore the creature will resist me until it's free, or rebonded to Hiei." "Free? So it's not fully bonded then?" Kuabwara demanded. "No, it can't be bonded completely with my energy. And I am unable to call it forth as Hiei can." "So how can it be freed?" "We are of equal strength, hence the reason I can bond it. However, it is still a creature of the underworld and can resist the human body I'm in. If I'm not always alert, Black Dragon can slip through my walls and free it's self." "So how are we supposed to stop that?" "We can't'. Until it's rebonded to Hiei." "So, we've gotta find Shorty?" "Yes and as soon as possible." "Then what are we waiting for!?" Kuwabara immediately started walking away. "Wait a sec. I thought you said that Hiei could be anywhere and that we may NEVER find him." "It's true. There is a distinct probability that Hiei may be outside of our reach." "Uh, guys are you coming?" Kuabwara called. "Great, so what do we do if we can't find him?" "I'm not sure. We'll have to come up with a plan before then." "Uh, GUYS!?" "Well, we can't let that THING mess up this world. That's far too much work for me to repair, which is what baby face would tell me to do if it got out. Speaking of the toddler, maybe he or Boton know a way to find the shrimp. Come on, we're gonna go check that out." "Very well, Yusuke." The striking red-haired said as he fallowed the boy in green. "Well finally, Geesh what took you two so long?" Kuwabara demanded when they had caught up to him. "Shut up, stupid." "What did you say Urameshi?" "You heard me." Kurama sighed and just blocked out the two boys where once again fighting. He hoped that Yusuke was right and the spirit world might offer them some answers. He pushed down the surge of power as Black Dragon once more fought for control. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* So? What do you think? This is my first fanfic so be nice! Heheheh, yeah. Well, I'd like to take this time to thank all the authors that I've read whose great works inspired me to get up off my lazy but and actually produce one on my own. Please R&R me! Critic away I say..hey, that rhymed! Yeah, I'll post as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And thanks again!  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
